flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Kittypets/Roleplay
Archives: 1 --- Ginger boucned, her voice singing and cheery as usual. "Yay, new friends!"Silverstar 23:35, March 18, 2015 (UTC) "Hooray!!" Martin yowled. He looked at Ginger and realized--that cat is a she! Thunderheart of Thunderclan Ginger continued to bounce before she leaped from the fence, watching as the wounded Neptune approached. "You okay?" She asked him, though she continued to bounce and smile.Silverstar 23:40, March 18, 2015 (UTC) "Would you like to see my nest?"asked Burnet."My housefolk wouldn't mind. Racerbird 23:41, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Robin peared through the blinds of the window, his eyes practically bulging. "Hmm, better be nice and say hello. I'm sure Giner already has." Flamestar 22 23:41, March 18, 2015 (UTC) "Sure!" Martin purred. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Follow me."mewed Burnet. Racerbird 23:45, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Ginger frowned as Neptune simply padded on. "Ok..." she mewed, a little hurt.Silverstar 23:45, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Martin followed him.Thunderheart of Thunderclan (Burnet's a she-cat) Burnet showed Martin the nest. "This is the sofa."she meowed."Its really comfy and great to nap on. And over here is where I eat. It looks gross but its pretty good. Racerbird 23:52, March 18, 2015 (UTC) With a heavy sigh, Ginger attempted to scrabble back up the fence. But being declawed, it was a challenge, resulting in her falling.Silverstar 23:53, March 18, 2015 (UTC) (Remember, Martin is based off of a real cat of ours, and when a she-cat is around, tends to get VERY playful. But always forgets not to be rough...our she-cat gets pissed off at him XD) Martin felt a surge of playfulness. "Cool! Hey, wanna play?" without letting her answer, he lunged towards her and pounced playfully on top of her. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Hey!"she protested as Martin jumped on her. Then she saw the playfulness in his eyes and saw this was just a game. She growled playfully and swatted at him with sheathed claws. Racerbird 00:54, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Forgetting to not be rough, he knocked her off her paws with a massive swipe of a massive paw. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Ouch!" she exclaimed. "Try to be careful." Racerbird 01:07, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin, a little embarassed, meowed, "Sorry." He backed down. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Ginger frowned up at the tall, white fence, wishing that her twoleg had never declawed her. With if she ever got into a problem she couldn't get out of? What if she needed to climb a tree? With a quite whimper, Ginger padded off to make new friends, like usual.Silverstar 02:00, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin looked back at Burnet. "Well, I am gonna see if I can make even more friends. Thanks for showing me 'round!" he walked out of Burnet's nest and prodded over to Ginger. "Hi! Wanna be my friend?" he purred. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Ginger began to bounce once more. "Yeah, I love making friends!" As long as they don't turn out like Venomgaze, that was creepy. Ginger let out a happy purr, her clawless paws kneading the earth with energy.Silverstar 02:05, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin began to purr and knead as well. His charming, sweet, calm eyes half-opened in happiness. (<'Silverstar' 02:10, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin also bounded up, but clumsily fell on his face, as he was also clawless. He was slightly embarassed. But then again, what did he expect? "You wanna play?" he asked, ready to pounce. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Yeah!!" Ginger squealed excitedly, pouncing on the new kittypet.Silverstar 02:16, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin, being a huge cat, and forgetting again to be careful, smacked her with a massive paw full of force. (This cat knocks me over...) Thunderheart of Thunderclan Ginger let out a yelp as she was smacked in the nose, rubbing it with her paw. Her mood not being ruined, she continued to play.Silverstar 02:20, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin tried smacking her again with his massive paws, but instead tripped and pounded the ground very hard in front of her. (Seriously, he does that XD) Thunderheart of Thunderclan Ginger bounced around the tom, batting at his legs and trying to make him fall, a playful growl escaping her throat.Silverstar 02:27, March 19, 2015 (UTC) The massive tom smacked her hard with his biggest paw, his back right paw. He hit her so hard he flipped her into the air. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Rosetta jumped onto the fence. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 06:34, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin looked up. "Hello there! Would you like to join our play?" he meowed, whiskers twitching. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Maggie sat up. She'd seen the new tom, but never spoke to him. It seemed like a good time to. The Song Of Silence 20:54, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin, easily distractable, looked around. He saw a bird. He heard something again. He saw a squirrel. He heard Maggie sit up. He looked at her. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Err..."Maggie was nerver good at introductions."Hi." The Song Of Silence 21:03, March 19, 2015 (UTC) "Hi! My name's Martin! My housefolk call me Hemi! What's your name?" Martin purred, always wanting to be friends with everyone. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Uhh... Maggie."she mewed. "Well, the big housefolk call be Margret. But I rely on what the housefolk kit calls me, Maggie." The Song Of Silence 21:08, March 19, 2015 (UTC) "Okay!" Martin purred, his whiskers twitching. "Wanna play?" Thunderheart of Thunderclan (im looking for irony here) "Ok?"she mewed. Maggie had never really "played" with anyone ever since she was a kit. She hoped he wouldn't be too rough. The Song Of Silence 21:13, March 19, 2015 (UTC) (Lol alright if it's irony you want, it's irony you'll get :3) Martin ran to her and smacked her hard with a massive paw to the face, knocking her off balance. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Ow!"she yowled, trying to stand up."That wasn't what I had in mind. But it's ok. It didn't really hurt. But you need to learn not to be so rough." The Song Of Silence 21:18, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Burnet settled in her nest with her 3 kits, Marina, Spark, and Cinder, whom she named after her other daughter Cindy, who had dissapeared. when her twolegs moved away. The Song Of Silence 21:20, March 19, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, sorry!" meowed Martin, embarassed again. He lifted a paw and swiped at her, but barely missed her. His paw skimmed her nose, his soft, huggable paw fur tickling it. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Maggie covered her nose with her paw and said,"Thats ok." ------- Percy screeched at the twoleg that was carrying him. "Put me down!" he snarled. His wish was granted as the twoleg set the cage thing down and opened it. Percy slinked out. "I guess I might as well make friends with the kittypets."he grumbled and leaped onto the fence. The Song Of Silence 22:07, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin, again distracted, looked at Percy. "Hi! My name's Martin! My housefolk call me Hemi! What's your name?" he excitedly purred, exactly as he had with every other cat. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Before Percy was going to reveal any information with Martin, he studied the tom. He was black, declawed, plump, and seemed to have a very cheery adittude. "Percy..."he started but never finished because Martin started telling him everything about twolegplace. The Song Of Silence 22:15, March 19, 2015 (UTC) "...and my housefolk are very nice, but I don't think they feed me enough. How about you?" he purred, whiskers twitching. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Rosetta narrowed her eyes as she studied the new kittypet. To her, he seemed very overconfident. She padded over. "My name's Rosetta," she mewed to them, sitting down. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 03:24, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Martin spun around and greeted her. "Hi! My name's Martin, but my housefolk call me Hemi! Wanna play?" he purred. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Category:Roleplay